The Many Loves Of Smurfette/Part 5
"So you had the whole village fighting each other just because you chose Uncle Hefty and Uncle Handy?" Psycheliana said. "That sounds terrible." "I feel shameful about it even to this day, Liana," Smurfette said. "I had no idea that your Uncle Tapper would get hurt in the process of trying to smurf everyone back to their senses, or that your other three uncles would smurf out of the fight just to watch over him." "But you were still under Gargamel's spell at that point, so you couldn't have been smurfed responsible for it, Mama," Psycheliana said. "It doesn't mean that I can't feel a sense of guilt, Liana," Smurfette said. "Fortunately, your Grandpa Smurf was already smurfing on a solution that was suggested by your Uncle Tapper, but that would end up proving to be very dangerous for us all." And as Smurfette continued her story, Psycheliana saw that Gargamel was out in the forest collecting firewood and was coming back to his hovel when he saw someone waiting for him. "Papa Smurf?!?" he exclaimed as he dropped his firewood on the ground. "Uh, hello there, Gargamel," Papa Smurf nervously greeted. Gargamel laughed wickedly. "Now I have you right in my clutches, you pipsqueak," he said as he went to grab his adversary. "Hold it, Gargamel," Papa Smurf said, stopping him from even touching him. "I need to have a talk with you before you do anything with me." Gargamel growled. "Oh, very well, but I promise that you won't leave this place alive," he said as he and Papa Smurf entered the hovel, with Gargamel closing the door on Azrael before he entered. "Well, you have my undivided attention...what do you want?" he asked when he and Papa Smurf were alone. "Gargamel, I'm having a little problem with my Smurfs that I believe is your doing," Papa Smurf said. "Yes, I know very much about it...isn't it just wonderful?" Gargamel said. "Well, I'm going to need you to do something for me to help set this right," Papa Smurf said. "All you have to do is look deep into my eyes." "So now you order me around, eh?" Gargamel said, looking straight into Papa Smurf's eyes. "If you think that you are..." "Perfect!" Papa Smurf said, also looking straight into Gargamel's eyes. "Abracadacarba-Papa!" And in that instant, Gargamel and Papa Smurf both felt themselves changing, with Gargamel getting smaller and Papa Smurf getting taller, until Gargamel saw that Papa Smurf now looked like him, and when he looked as his hands and saw that they were blue, Gargamel realized that he now looked like Papa Smurf. "What has happened to me?" Gargamel said. "What has happened to you?" "It is a simple spell where we exchange appearances, Gargamel, through a technique that is called retromimesis," Papa Smurf explained. "But this is wrong! This is totally dishonest!" Gargamel complained. "You trickster! You scoundrel! You usurper! I want to be changed back right now!" "Not until I restore order unto the entire village, Gargamel," Papa Smurf said as he opened the door and the two of them stepped out of the hovel, heading straight for the Smurf Village. "And you're going to leave me like this?" Gargamel said, chasing after Papa Smurf in his new form. "I'm beginning to see that you just want to torment me for simply wanting to have my revenge on you." Just then, Gargamel could sense that his cat was right behind him, seeing him in the form of Papa Smurf. "What's the matter with you, you stupid cat?" Gargamel said, swatting Azrael in the face. He then pointed at Papa Smurf and added, "If you want to chase after a Smurf, chase after him and leave me alone." As Azrael went away, looking rather confused, Gargamel caught up to Papa Smurf. "I want to be you again...I mean, me again....I mean, Gargamel again. I can't be left like this forever." "I have no intention of doing so, Gargamel," Papa Smurf said. "When I'm done restoring order to the village, we will simply look into each other's eyes again, and I will say the magic word backwards to return us to our original appearances." "Right, then look into my eyes," Gargamel said as he got himself in front of Papa Smurf and tried to get his adversary to look straight into his eyes. "Adadababadabra...no, that isn't right...uh, Asparadrababa...no, that isn't it, either...Aglaglagla..." But as Gargamel was too focused on trying to get the right magic word to change himself back, he couldn't see the tree root on the ground that he ended up tripping over. "Did you hurt yourself?" Papa Smurf asked, extending a hand to pick Gargamel up. "Don't you touch me, you disgusting Smurf!" Gargamel shouted. ----- Back in the village, most of the Smurfs continued to fight each other, unaware of the fact that Gargamel had just arrived, and also unaware that Papa Smurf was trailing behind him, until they saw a large shadow looming over them. They soon stopped fighting and saw who the large shadow belonged to. "It's Gargamel!" Greedy shouted. "Gargamel?" Hefty said. "Well, it's time we smurfed our fight to him!" "You smurfed it, Hefty," Handy said. "All for smurf, and smurf for all!" "Come on, laddies, let's smurf him what we do to smurfs like him!" Duncan said, and so all the fighting Smurfs then surrounded Gargamel and started pummeling him with their weapons. "Oh no, they're attacking me!" Gargamel said, sounding like he was only acting. "I'm so scared!" But unknown to the Smurfs, Papa Smurf was in the appearance of Gargamel, and could see that his plan was working. Meanwhile, Gargamel as Papa Smurf was still trying to come up with the right word to change himself and Papa Smurf back to their original appearances when he saw how distracted most of the Smurfs were in attacking Papa Smurf in Gargamel's appearance. "Hmmm, now this could work to my advantage," he said to himself. "While those dimwits are so busy attacking Papa Smurf, I can go into his laboratory and find the book that contains the magic word." Gargamel quickly ran into Papa Smurf's laboratory and started looking through his library of books, examining each title and then tossing them away when it wasn't the one he was looking for. "'Treatise On Pink Magic', no...'Plants And Herbs', no...ooh, where is that wretched book?" He then saw a book with the title "Transformations" and opened it to search for the retromimesis spell until he found it. "There it is! Let's see you try to escape this, Papa Smurf!" he said as he laughed. Soon the Smurfs had felled Gargamel and are now holding him down to the ground with stakes and rope. As they did that, Smurfette watched and said, "Oh, poor Gargamel...I must go and help him." "Make sure you smurf the stakes down good and tight, laddies," Duncan said. "There's no way we're going to let this numpty wizard escape us again." "Take that, and that, and that!" Brainy said, punctuating each "that" with a kick right into the sole of Gargamel's left foot. Gargamel strangely chuckled, sounding rather pleased. "Well done, my little Smurfs. I see that you've all learned the lesson that united we smurf, divided we fall. Now you can untie me, for I am not really the evil wizard Gargamel. I am in fact your dear old Papa Smurf." "Yeah, sure, Gargamel, and I'm Smurfette," Hefty said with a slight feminine change to his voice while the other Smurfs laughed. "He must take us for a bunch of smurfs," Tuffy said. "Don't worry about it, Tuffy," Duncan said. "There's no way that we're going to let him smurf out this time." "But you must believe me, my little Smurfs," Gargamel said. "I am telling you the truth." "Nothing smurfing, Gargamel," Handy said. "You've caused us enough trouble." And the other Smurfs gathered round voiced the same sentiments. Smurfette saw Papa Smurf approaching with a piece of paper in his hand. "Oh, Papa Smurf, you must smurf something about the other Smurfs and Gargamel," she said. "They've got him smurfed down with..." "Thank you, you little worm," Papa Smurf said as he shoved her aside rather forcefully. "By the way, I'm really Gargamel, and I don't need you anymore." Smurfette then noticed there was something odd about Papa Smurf's voice when he spoke. "Gargamel?" she said as she shook her head to clear it. The other Smurfs watched as Papa Smurf approached Gargamel. "See this, Papa Smurf?" he said as he held up the piece of paper in his hand. "I have found your magic spell, and now I'm going to change you back." "Gargamel!" his adversary shouted. "Now it's time for you to look into my eyes while I recite the magic word backwards," Papa Smurf said as he stood on top of Gargamel's chest. "Never!" Gargamel said as he sealed his eyes shut. "Oh, yes, you will look into my eyes," Papa Smurf said as he grabbed Gargamel's eyelids and forced them to open. As they stared directly into each other's eyes, he said, "Apapabracadacarba!" And suddenly the Smurfs watched as both Papa Smurf and Gargamel magically changed appearances until they were both in their original forms. Gargamel laughed as he realized that he now had the Smurfs right where he wanted them, with the Smurfs looking on in fear. Smurfette also saw the transformation for herself. "He really is Gargamel," she moaned. "I feel so guilty." "Run for it, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf shouted as he tried to run away before Gargamel grabbed him. "It's too late for you, Papa Smurf!" Gargamel said. "I've got you, and I'll get the whole lot of you! There's no way that you can escape me now!" The Smurfs all ran into the forest to escape Gargamel as he picked up as many Smurfs as he could carry in his hands. "We need to do something or he will smurf us all," one of the Smurfs shouted. "Quick, laddies, smurf this branch with me so that we can trip up this giant," Duncan said, holding up a big enough branch to do the job. And so he and five other Smurfs hid themselves behind some bushes while they held up the branch for Gargamel to trip over. Soon Gargamel saw the branch, but made it look like he was still looking for the Smurfs. "Now I wonder where those little blue pests can go?" he said before he turned and picked up the branch with the Smurfs hanging onto it. "Well, what do you know? It's a ready-made smurf-kebab!" "I'd like to smurf you a ready-made smurf-kebab, Gargamel," Duncan hissed. Meanwhile, Brainy was with another Smurf trying to run away from Gargamel. "I don't smurf anything! Is Papa Smurf Gargamel or is Gargamel Papa Smurf?" Brainy said. "Because if Gargamel really isn't Papa Smurf, then Gargamel must be..." The rest of his words were cut off as he was suddenly seized by Gargamel. As the Smurfs continued to flee from Gargamel, Azrael was in the forest looking for Smurfs when he heard them coming. He followed the sound until he had found what he was looking for. The Smurfs stopped in their tracks the instant they saw Azrael's head pop out of the bushes. "Oh no, it's Azrael," Smurfette said. "We're doomed!" "Heavens to Smurfatroid, I'm too beautiful to die!" Vanity said as he covered his eyes, fearing the worst. But then the Smurfs noticed that Azrael ran straight past them, ignoring them entirely. He leaped right onto Gargamel and attacked him, clawing him viciously and making him drop the Smurfs that were in his grasp. "Azrael, stop it, you silly furball," Gargamel cried out in pain. "What has gotten into you..." Duncan laughed at the sight of Gargamel getting attacked by his own cat. "Now that's the kind of cat that I like, laddies," he said. "You smurfed it, Gutsy," Hefty said as he and several other Smurfs also watched. "He must be thinking that Gargamel is still Papa Smurf." "Good bad kitty," Tuffy said, enjoying the show. "Never mind that, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Let's escape to the village while we still have the chance." After a short while, Gargamel finally got Azrael to stop clawing him. "Now look what you've done, you stupid imbecile...you made me lose all the Smurfs that I have captured." He then threw Azrael into a bush as he looked around. "Well, they may have escaped, but now I know where their village is. It won't be long before they're back in my hands again." Azrael followed his master as he tried to reclaim the steps he had taken when he had chased the Smurfs out into the forest from their village. "And then after this tree, I think you turn left...and then a right...and then...funny, I don't seem to remember this way at all..." Soon Gargamel saw what appeared to be a clearing up ahead. "Aha! There it is...the edge of the woods! Those Smurfs will soon be mine again!" But as Gargamel ran to the clearing and saw what was beyond it, he realized where he now was. "My own hovel? Ooooh, those rotten little Smurfs have tricked me!" He sat on the ground and shook his fists in anger. "I'll get my revenge on them someday, Azrael, and I swear that I'll make them pay...I swear it!" ----- After the Smurfs have returned safely to the Smurf Village, Smurfette went to see how Tapper was doing, now that he had fully recovered from being hurt in the fight that her being under Gargamel's spell had caused. He was back in his tavern, doing some cleaning before it would be open for business. "I'm smurfing quite well now that this whole business of who you'll smurf as your future husband is all over, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "I've been smurfed in a few scrapes before, but it's nothing that I couldn't handle...not that I would personally want to smurf some bruises on my fellow Smurfs, as tempting as it is." "I feel so ashamed that this whole thing was all my fault, Tapper," Smurfette said. "I honestly love all my fellow Smurfs, but I don't want to see any of them get hurt all because of me." "I'm afraid that as long as there is only one of you and a hundred of us, Smurfette, there will always be Smurfs fighting to be the one who will smurf your hand in marriage," Tapper said. "And it's not because of anything that you have personally smurfed...it's just simply a fact of nature." "You mean there are other types of creatures in this forest that would fight for a mate?" Smurfette asked. "That's the unfortunate truth, Smurfette," Tapper said. "Even humans would smurf terrible wars with each other over a girl that someone would want to marry. That's how dangerous love can be, because it can make us smurf things that we would come to regret if we let the obsession over a mate smurf control over us." "Oh dear," Smurfette said as she thought over what Tapper had said. "If that's the case, then I wouldn't want to smurf into marriage right away with any Smurf, knowing that they're all going to fight for me and that somebody is going to be hurt." "I'm sure that in time you'll find the right Smurf who won't make you so fearful of marrying him, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "And hopefully in time the other Smurfs will desire your happiness to be greater than their own to the point where they won't feel so hurt when you smurf the decision of who you'll marry." "Even if that Smurf happens to you, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. Tapper chuckled at the thought. "I would not ask for your hand unless you're willing to accept that of the Almighty's Son who has loved you and has smurfed His life for you. But no matter what you choose for your life, Smurfette, I will be pleased to know that you have chosen well." Smurfette gave Tapper a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Tapper. I think I know what to smurf now. I'll see you later," she said with a smile before she left. Duncan came into the tavern just as Smurfette had left it. "I wonder what the blue lassie wanted to smurf with you about, laddie," Duncan said. "It's something rather personal, Duncan, but if you must know, she didn't choose me to marry her," Tapper said. "In fact, I think she may smurf to her decision soon on who she will marry." "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry you got hurt trying to smurf us apart when we were fighting over Hefty and Handy," Duncan said. "I couldn't believe that I would let myself get carried away supporting Handy." "Honestly I was smurfing for Hefty to be the one she would marry, but I understand how you feel," Tapper said. "Maybe from this we will all learn a lesson to not let our obsessions smurf the better of us." "I can't help feeling like Smurfette will want to choose me as the Smurf that she wants to marry, Tapper," Duncan said. "After all, I'm the only Smurf around your age that has whiskers like these." Tapper chuckled. "All I can say to you, my friend, is that you're in smurf competition with the other Smurfs who want her so much." Just then, Barber, Sweepy, and Grouchy joined Duncan and Tapper. "It's so good to see you smurfing back where you belong instead of being the referee of a smurfdiculous fight, mate," Sweepy said. "Why was everyone all thinking that it was going to be either Hefty or Handy?" Barber said. "It must have been Gargamel who smurfed this idea into Smurfette's head when he smurfed her under his spell, laddies," Duncan said. "But if you must know my opinion, I think the lassie's too good for the likes of either of them." "That would be my opinion as well, Duncan, and that is why I have a feeling that she's going to choose me," Barber said. "Choose you?" Sweepy said. "There's no smurfy way that I think she's ever going to choose you, mate." "What makes you think that she's going to marry a chimney sweep?" Barber retorted. "Well, I don't know," Sweepy said. "She may not like what I have to smurf, but I love her enough that I'll smurf a good job of my work." "What about you, Grouchy?" Duncan asked. "Who do you think Smurfette's going to choose?" "I hate having to think about that," Grouchy said. "But I do have an idea, which I'm not going to tell." The four other Smurfs just looked at Grouchy as if they were wondering who he's thinking about. Then Tapper said, "I think I have an idea of who that Smurf is, but he's too busy right now with other things at this moment." "We might as well wait until he smurfs home before we find out for sure, laddies," Duncan said. "That won't be for another four years, mates," Sweepy said. "I'm not sure that I can wait that long." "He'll surely be the luckiest Smurf of all if he happens to be the one Smurfette will choose to marry, that's for sure," Barber said, which the other four Smurfs nodded in agreement to. Smurf to Part 6 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Many Loves Of Smurfette chapters